listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Mariah Carey b-sides, bonus tracks, and unreleased songs
This is a list of unreleased songs by Mariah Carey. This list includes: *Songs that are unreleased to the general public (never appeared on any released recording at all); *Songs that are considered "unreleased", as they have not been released worldwide (they are often released across Europe, but record labels sometimes deem them as "unreleased" when releasing new tracks); *Released songs that were originally intended with unreleased guest stars. Conditions for inclusion What is currently not to be included: *Live concert covers (such as Carey's 2005 performance of "With You I'm Born Again") *Live concert finale group covers (such as Carey's 2005 group performance at Live 8 of "Hey Jude") What is never to be included: *Live concert snippets of covers (such as snippets of "The Rose") *Unofficial/bootleg/amateur/white label remixes (such as the "We Belong Together (TMC Club Mix)") *Parodies (such as "Lovemuffin" or "Not Insane") *Rumored tracks (such as "Everytime") *Pre-stardom demos of songs not written by Carey (such as "Weakness Of The Body") *Released songs with guest backing vocals (such as her background vocal performance on "Last Chance") Unreleased to the general public (B-sides and bonus tracks) Single B-sides *'Do You Think Of Me' was Carey's first ever B-Side from a single. The song was written by Carey, Walter Afanasieff, Cory Rooney, and Mark Morales, and produced by Carey and Afanasieff. The song was originally written for the Music Box album and can be found on the "Dreamlover" single. The song was shelved because of its relatively sexual nature, lyrically, and its R&B undertones (which conflict with the very conservative AC/Pop Music Box (album)). As a B-Side, it was first released in 1993. *'Everything Fades Away' was Carey's second B-Side from a single. The song was written by Carey and Walter Afanasieff. The song was shelved from the US releases of the AC/Pop-oriented Music Box (album) because of its R&B nature, and can be found on the "Hero (Mariah Carey song)" single and on the European version of Music Box (album). As a B-side, it was first released in 1993. *'Slipping Away' was written by Carey and Dave Hall, and produced by Carey and Hall. The song was originally written for the Daydream (album) and can be found on the Always Be My Baby single. The song was shelved because of its overbearing R&B nature (which conflict with the relatively conservative Daydream (album); although Carey was allowed to dabble in a bit of R&B on the album, this track was considered way too urban) As a B-Side, it was first released in 1996. *'There for Me' was Carey's first B-Side to come from another album's recording sessions. The song was originally written and recorded for the Rainbow (album) , but shelved until it was later released as the B-Side to the Never Too Far/Hero Medley single during the Glitter era. The song was written by Carey, Diane Warren, and David Foster, and produced by Carey and Forst. It is unknown why the song did not make the Rainbow album. As a B-Side, it was first released in 2001. *'Miss You' was written by Carey, Jermaine Dupri, Jadakiss, and Bryan Michael Cox and was produced by Carey, Dupri, and Cox. The song was originally written and recorded for the Charmbracelet (album) , but shelved until it was later released as the B-Side to the "Bringin' On The Heartbreak" single. The song was shelved because of its similarity in its sample usage in a single previously used also by the Notorious BIG. As a B-Side, it was first released in 2003. The song later became widely available when it was added as a bonus track to Carey's 2003 album, The Remixes International bonus tracks *'Don't Play That Song' was the first international bonus track of Carey's. It is a live performance of the song's arrangement as originally made popular by Aretha Franklin (Carey did not use the Ben E. King arrangement), and it was recorded from a debut showcase from The Taboo Club. The video of the recording can be found on The First Vision DVD, but as an audio track, it is rare and was only released on the special limited Australian edition of Carey's debut, Mariah Carey. As an international bonus track, it was first released in 1990. *'Heroe', the Spanish version of the hit single "Hero" was released on the South America versions of the Music Box, as well as a limited edition 2CD set from Spain and a number of international singles. It was also released as a radio single in a number of Spanish countries. The easiest way to obtain this track outside of South America is on the second UK "Butterfly (Mariah Carey song)|Butterfly" single. As an international bonus track, it was first released in 1993. *'God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen' was the first studio recording (not including the Spanish "Heroe") of an international bonus track from Carey. The song is a traditional Christmas carol, and was produced by Carey and Walter Afanasieff. The song is a relatively short cover of the song sung only in acapella. It can be found on selected special non-USA editions of the Merry Christmas. As an international bonus track, it was first released in 1994. In 2005, the song will be available widely to consumers for the first time on the DualDisc release rerelease of Merry Christmas *'El Amor Que Soñé', the Spanish version of "Opens Arms", was released on the South America and Spanish versions of the Daydream album. It was also released as a radio single in a number of Spanish countries. As an international bonus track, it was first released in 1995. *'Mi Todo', the Spanish version of "My All", was released on the South America versions of the Butterfly album. It was also released as a radio single in a number of Spanish countries. Outside of South America, it is most easily found on Divas En Español (Sony Discos SMK 84183), a 2001 US compilation. As an international bonus track, it was first released in 1997. *'Do You Know Where You're Going To? (Theme from Mahogany)' is a cover of the song made popular by Diana Ross. The song was produced by Carey and Stevie J. and can be found on most international versions of the #1's album. The song was also released in some capacity as a single of sorts confusing people on how the single could be an international bonus track and a single. As an international bonus track, it was first released in 1998. *'There Goes My Heart' was written by Carey, 7 Aurelius , Irv Gotti, and Trey Lorenz, and produce by Carey and 7 Aurelius . It can only be found on the Special International Charmbracelet Tour Editions of the Charmbracelet album. As an international bonus track, it was first released in 2003. *'Sprung' was written and produced by Carey and Mahogany. It can be found on the UK and Japanese versions of The Emancipation Of Mimi album. As an international bonus track, it was first released in 2005. *'Secret Love' was written and produced by Carey and Swizz Beatz. It was originally available only on the Japanese version of The Emancipation Of Mimi album, but is now available on several international singles, including the Australian "Shake It Off" CD single and the 2nd UK "Get Your Number"/"Shake It Off" CD single. As an international bonus track, it was first released in 2005. Completely unreleased Mariah Carey album (1990) Carey and her original writing partner Ben Marguiles wrote several songs together before Carey got her recording contract, and several after she got it. As her Sony/Columbia bosses were concerned with Mariah having a flawless debut, many of the songs Carey and Ben did not make the album. However, Carey and Ben later had a falling out, slimming the chances of the songs being released. As Carey has now left Sony, the slim chances of the songs being released have gone down to almost impossible. *'Unspoken Emotion' *'Surrender To Me' *'Now You Got My Heart' *'No Doubt' *'Let Me Go' *'Into The Light' *'Hypnotized' *'Here We Go Round Again' *'Echoes Of Love' *'Don’t Take The World Away' *'Do You Ever Wonder' *'Baby' Daydream album (1995) *'"The Crave Song"' was originally written for the Daydrea''m album. It is unknown who Carey wrote or produced it with. Carey teased the song in interviewers (only calling it "The Crave Song") mentioning that it was full of innuendo, and showed a side of her that had never been seen before. However, she also mentioned slyly that she would never released. Carey once had a record label named Crave, but there is no evidence to suggest that the song and the record label are related. Charmbracelet album (2002) *'"The Wedding Song"' was originally written for the Charmbracelet album. The song was written and produced by Carey, Jimmy Jam, and Terry Lewis.Jam and Lewis even mentioned the song (calling it only as "The Wedding Song") in interviews, but nevertheless it was never released. *'Reach For The Sky''' was originally written for the Charmbracelet album. The song was written and produced by Carey and 7 Aurelius . Carey mentioned the song in several interviews comparing it to her hit "Hero", and boasting of its live instrumentation and its Olympic Theme/Arena type sound. Fans and critics were shocked then, as the heavily promoted song was nowhere to be found when the album was released. O Hell No was a song that was going to be released on her Emotions album but since it was written complelty by her Tommy Motolla who was her manager at the time didn't feel she should have all that control. The song apparently was about her wishing she had a father figure in her life and how she was abused as a child. The Emancipation Of Mimi album (2005) *'When I Feel It' was originally written for the The Emanciaption of Mimi album. The song was written and produced by Carey and Mahogany. The song was supposed to be released on all version of The Emancipation Of Mimi and was confirmed as a track from early reports of the albums. However, only weeks before the album was to be released, the sample that was used in the song was denied clearance by the original songwriters. Carey and her record label pleaded to have the sample cleared, but were once again denied. As a result the track, was not legally allowed to be released and the track "Joyride" replaced it on the album. However, a very brief and rough cell phone recording of a snippet of "When I Feel It" was leaked to the internet by fans of Mariah Carey in early 2005. Unknown (???) *'Can You Hear Me' (Written by Carey and Barry Mann) *'Breaking The Chains' (Written by Carey, Denise Rich and Brenda K. Starr) *'Love Will Never End' (Written by Mariah (only)) Released songs (with unreleased guest stars) Rainbow album (1999) *'After Tonight (With Luis Miguel)' was released on the album Rainbow, but originally the song was intended to be a duet with Carey's then boyfriend, Luis Miguel. Because the vocals of Carey and Miguel were not musically compatible (due to Carey's high range), the couple kept trying to record the song with several documented takes. Finally, a frustrated Miguel took the recording of the song and ripped it up. Although this was originally explained as the reason why the version on the album is solo, it should be noted that apparently digital backups of the version with Miguel do exist. However, it will probably not be released as Carey is no longer with the Sony/Columbia label and has had a falling out with Miguel. Charmbracelet album (2002) *'Yours (With Justin Timberlake)' On the Charmbracelet album, Yours was a track that had been released. However, the song at one time was being considered as a duet with Justin Timberlake. Mariah's co-producers of the track, Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis thought Justin's voice would fit into the song and he was called into record some vocals. Mariah was impressed with the results too and wanted the duet on the album. However, Justin's label, Jive, refused to allow clearance for the track to be legally released. Although recently there have been rumours that Timberlake is eager to work with Carey again on the same song. The Emancipation Of Mimi album (2005) *'Your Girl (With N.O.R.E.)' On The Emancipation Of Mimi, Your Girl was a track that had been released. However, the song was originally supposed to include a rap from NORE. LA Reid believed the album had enough guest appearances; as a result NORE's raps were removed. However, a very brief and rough cell phone recording of a snippet of "Your Girl (With Nore)" was leaked to the internet by Mariah fans in early 2005. See also *List of unreleased songs by Kylie Minogue *Unreleased Madonna songs Category: Mariah Carey